EXP Guidelines
You earn EXP through training and fighting. Once you reach a certain amount of EXP, you will level up. Upon leveling up, you will gain a certain amount of Attribute Points and Resa. When you reach the current EXP goal you need, you will level up. Upon leveling up, your EXP resets to 0. Any experience that would over-extend your EXP goal is carried over into the next level. For example, if you went from level 0 to 1 by earning 750 EXP, you would go from Level 0 with 0/500 EXP to Level 1 with 250/600 EXP. EXP Goals # 0/600 # 0/800 # 0/1,100 # 0/1,500 # 0/2,000 # 0/2,600 # 0/3,300 # 0/4,100 # 0/5,000 # 0/6,000 # 0/7,100 # 0/8,300 # 0/9,600 # 0/11,000 # 0/12,500 # 0/14,100 # 0/15,800 # 0/17,600 # 0/19,500 # 0/21,500 # 0/23,600 # 0/25,800 # 0/28,100 # 0/30,500 # 0/33,000 # 0/35,600 # 0/38,300 # 0/41,100 # 0/44,000 # 0/47,000 # 0/50,100 # 0/53,300 # 0/56,600 # 0/60,000 # 0/63,500 # 0/67,100 # 0/70,800 # 0/74,600 # 0/78,500 # 0/82,500 # 0/86,600 # 0/90,800 # 0/95,100 # 0/99,500 # 0/104,000 # 0/108,600 # 0/113,300 # 0/118,100 # 0/123,000 # 0/128,000 Leveling Up 1-10 * Warrior: +10,000 HP, +5 Strength, +4 Agility, +5 Stamina, +2,500 Resa * Berserker: +11,000 HP, +5 Strength, +3 Agility, +6 Stamina, +2,500 Resa * Guardian: +13,000 HP, +3 Strength, +3 Agility, +8 Stamina, +2,500 Resa * Rogue: +9,000 HP, +4 Strength, +7 Agility, +6 Stamina, +2,500 Resa * Marksman: +8,000 HP, +5 Strength, +6 Agility, +7 Stamina, +2,500 Resa * Ninja: +7,000 HP, +3 Strength, +8 Agility, +8 Stamina, +2,500 Resa * Cleric: +9,000 HP, +2 Intellect, +5 Agility, +8 Stamina, +2,500 Resa * Warlock: +7,000 HP, +8 Intellect, +5 Agility, +4 Stamina, +2,500 Resa * Conjurer: +8,000 HP, +6 Intellect, +4 Agility, +6 Stamina, +2,500 Resa 11-20 * Warrior: +20,000 HP, +8 Strength, +7 Agility, +8 Stamina, +5,000 Resa * Berserker: +22,000 HP, +8 Strength, +6 Agility, +9 Stamina, +5,000 Resa * Guardian: +26,000 HP, +6 Strength, +6 Agility, +11 Stamina, +5,000 Resa * Rogue: +18,000 HP, +7 Strength, +10 Agility, +9 Stamina, +5,000 Resa * Marksman: +16,000 HP, +8 Strength, +9 Agility, +10 Stamina, +5,000 Resa * Ninja: +14,000 HP, +6 Strength, +11 Agility, +11 Stamina, +5,000 Resa * Cleric: +18,000 HP, +5 Intellect, +8 Agility, +11 Stamina, +5,000 Resa * Warlock: +14,000 HP, +11 Intellect, +8 Agility, +7 Stamina, +5,000 Resa * Conjurer: +16,000 HP, +9 Intellect, +7 Agility, +9 Stamina, +5,000 Resa 21-30 * Warrior: +40,000 HP, +11 Strength, +10 Agility, +11 Stamina, +7,500 Resa * Berserker: +44,000 HP, +11 Strength, +9 Agility, +12 Stamina, +7,500 Resa * Guardian: +52,000 HP, +9 Strength, +9 Agility, +14 Stamina, +7,500 Resa * Rogue: +36,000 HP, +10 Strength, +13 Agility, +12 Stamina, +7,500 Resa * Marksman: +32,000 HP, +11 Strength, +12 Agility, +13 Stamina, +7,500 Resa * Ninja: +28,000 HP, +9 Strength, +14 Agility, +14 Stamina, +7,500 Resa * Cleric: +36,000 HP, +8 Intellect, +11 Agility, +14 Stamina, +7,500 Resa * Warlock: +28,000 HP, +14 Intellect, +11 Agility, +10 Stamina, +7,500 Resa * Conjurer: +32,000 HP, +12 Intellect, +10 Agility, +12 Stamina, +7,500 Resa